paginas naranja fosforescente
by Makie Karin
Summary: Todo comienza con una historia similar a una trama policiaca, después parece volverse una comedia barata, y la cosa se vuelve mas difusa cuando no se sabe si esto es un cuento de hadas o una estupida historia de una alma desgarrada
1. Chapter 1

Pareja: Yuvi

Yo no soy la creadora de estos personajes todos hechos por la buena imaginación de Hoshino-sama la cual nos tortura con el manga

Paginas naranja fosforescente

_Prologo:_

Ladrón

Las personas, que mas odio fueron el maldito retrasado de su padrastro Tiedoll, sus "hermanos" que era no mas soportables, pero no uno de ellos no lo era, para nada, ese era Moyashi, su verdadero nombre Allen Walker, ese peliblanco, era un maldito sentimental –según la opinión del japonés- y…creo que simplemente verlo, lo hacia odiarlo, sus otros hermanos, eran algo mas soportables que el albino, que se parecía a un brote de habas, Daisya aunque el era un poco molestoso no era para tanto, Chouji un pobre mandilón, gordo seboso, a el no lo soportaba, pero aun así le caía mejor que Allen, el mas soportable según el mismo azabache era Mari, un chico que había nacido ciego, el no lo molestaba, era soportable.

Salieron de su "hermosa familia", había el complejo de hermano, el chino que no dejaba que nadie tocara a su hermana, mucho menos dejaba que la joven Lee, tuviera un novio, el quería que su hermana, sea soltera hasta que el muriese, aunque había la posibilidad que su fantasma le siguiera controlando, ese loco hermano según el azabache, no era soportable, le encabronaba ver cuantas estupideces podría decir en un instante. Su hermana, Lenalee no era tan….tan como su hermano, no lo era ni un poco, la joven chica de cabello negro, con algunos toque violetas, tenia cabello largo y se sujetaba con dos coletas, la chica que tenia una voz y una mirada confiable, y que podía regañar como si fuera tu madre, ella misma era un de las pocas personas, que el muchacho podía decir que era soportable.

En la primaria, no le gustaba la escuela, no comprendía casi nada, y sus notas no eran las mejores que se diga, era unas de las peores, aun así, y con un riesgo muy grande de perder el año, el japonés era reacio a la idea que Lenalee y Allen intentaban ayudarlo, acabando que el muchacho se enojo y bote a los dos chicos de su casa –exacto, botaba a Allen de su propia casa- haciendo así, que Allen se enoje con el japonés, pero no importaba cuantas veces el los botara, ellos unos pocos días después, venían con la misma idea de unos poco días y el azabache, solo bufaba al verlos en su cuarto. Aunque aprecia, que al albino lo obligaron, bueno si lo hicieron, Lenalee lo hiso.

En la segundaria, cuando a duras penas, pudo salir de la primaria, el muchacho pudo ir a la segundaria, aunque claro, no mejoro su suerte desde aquí, no claro que no, ya que una ves el imbécil de Tiedoll, ese tarado no se que le paso por la mente, apareció una idea idiota, tal ves se lo haya soñada, para decir tal estupidez tal ves se golpeo la cabeza tan duro que se volvió mas idiota, no lo se, pero la cuestión es que cuando su ¨hijo¨ tuvo cierta edad el, Tiedoll pensó que tal ves su hijito, tenia sentimientos de amor hacia su amiga, la joven Lee, lo cual no hubo tales sentimientos, el japonés solo le veía como su amiga, tal ves como a un hermana, solo eso no había mas, pero no se lo creyó Tiedoll, tampoco lo hiso Komui, el cual reacciono como si…como si a su hermana le hubieran violado, Komui agarro al azabache, para hablarle seriamente y que conozca al ¨señor taladro¨ y aunque el muchacho jamás lo acepte, el quedo un poco, muy, demasiado traumado con tal experiencia, causada por las estupideces que Tiedoll. Komui luego fue a hablar con Tiedoll, el cual se enojo por que a su hermoso hijo lo habían llevado a quien sabe donde, peleas entre los dos, y con un final absurdo, se dieron cuenta. que el azabache no sentía nada, absolutamente nada por la china, aunque Komui acabo diciendo un "¿Por qué? Mi hermana no es bonita, ¡Piensas que es fea!" y volvió la pelea, por que el japonés no sentía nada por la chica, algo raro verdad, bueno cuando por fin acabo la disputa, que duro mas u menos como toda la segundaria, Tiedoll lloro, por que su hijo nunca tendría una novia o una esposa o hijos. Al azabache, le desagrado la idea de tener hijos o esposa, apostaba que acabaría por matarlos, aunque esa ultima idea le gustaba, no el nunca quería tener una esposa mucho menos hijos.

En la Universidad, cuando acabo ya segundaria, también con dificultad, pudo salir a la universidad, aunque no era tanta molestia, como en la primaria o la segundaria, esto igual le jodia ya que habían varias miradas que lo seguían, miradas, pero no lo peor de todo, es que muchas de ellas, no eran de chicas, no lo era, tal ves no le hubiera jodido tanto si fueran solo chicas, había un grupo grande, de chicos que estaban, ciegos, que eran tan idiotas para no saber que el era un chico o que simplemente eran del otro lado, no lo se, pero esas miradas no eran todo, no lo eran, había regalos, tarjetas de los días festivos-San Valentín- chocolates, cartas, etc. el azabache los botaba a la basura todo con furia, indignado, maldiciendo a toda los chicos que lo enviaron, humillado, avergonzado, luego iba a golpear a los malditos que le enviaban esas cosas, pero no entendí, de verdad que se quedaba confundido, cuando al día siguiente aparecía el doble de regalos, dirigidos hacia su persona, aunque el fuera y los dejara casi en coma, al día siguiente aparecía el doble del día anterior, en esa universidad eran masoquistas, esa fue su conclusión.

Por eso, cuando el cumplió los 19 años, le dijo a Tiedoll que se iba a ir de esa casa, pero como era de esperar Tiedoll, no quiso dejar ir a su hijo, entonces no tenia otra opción, sabia que no aguantaría mas en ese lugar, su poca paciencia que milagrosamente había durado lo suficientemente, como para no hacer algo que le jodiera su vida, no iba a pasar mucho tiempo mas ahí, no, entonces una noche cuando paso mas de la media noche, el muchacho se paro de su cama y fue directamente a agarrar sus cosas que anteriormente había alistado, si el imbécil no quería que se vaya, el se iba sin decir palabra, salió por la ventana, que por fortuna su cuarto era en el primer piso y por buena suerte, el Moyashi dormía profundo ya que tenia que compartir, cuarto con el albino otra de las razones por las que no se quería quedar mas en ese lugar.

Cuando salió del pueblo y se dirigió a un bosque, en donde parecía que toda la mala suerte que le tenia creía tener, solo era causada por los idiotas que estaban en su vidas ya que cuando el estaba en el bosque, se encontró con una cabaña o algo por el estilo, era muy vieja eso se notaba por las maderas, que habían usado en su construcción y cuando entro parecía que algún había vivido ahí, pero la casa estaba tan vieja, que parecía que le habían abandonado, una cama que estaba vieja, una silla, una mesita y encima de la mesa un extraño libro, con la tapa desgastada de color anaranjado, la cual el azabache no le tomo importancia y como estaba cansado, lo único que pensó era en dormir, después de haber caminado tanto y de haberse levantado tan tarde en la noche, es lo único que pensó y por eso se recostó en la cama, que había en ese lugar y se durmió.

Ya pasaron dos días, desde que el azabache se fuera de ese lugar, ya no tenia que soportar, los abrazos de Tiedoll por la mañana, los pelotazos que le daba Daisya para que el fuera a jugar fútbol, peleas frecuentes con el albino, y las locuras de complejo de hermano, Komui con sus estupideces. Estaba tranquilo, por la buena idea que había tenido, por que el sabia que estaba muy cerca, de cometer un asesinato a sangre fría, y cuando el estaba muy cerca de llegar a eso, Lenalee no se como supo las ideas del japonés, pero le hablo que pasaba si el mataba a alguien y al azabache, no loe gusto la idea de estar en la cárcel.

Se recostó en el pasto, le gustaba estar solo, llámenlo ermitaño si quieren, pero prefería estar solo, que con todos esos idiotas, mientras que el se imaginaba como se puso Tiedoll, al ver que el no estaba, y que Moyashi le estaría puteando en ese mismo instante, el solo sonrío hacia esa imagen que tenia en su cabeza, cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta que estaba anocheciendo se paro del pasto y camino un poco tranquilo, hacia esa casa que había encontrado y proclamado que era suya, antes de llegar a su destino, escucho un ruido se alerto, y de pronto pensó, que podría ser que ya lo encontraron, frunció el ceño, y siguió caminado pensando en quien podía estar en esa casa, ¿Tiedoll?, ¿Moyashi?, ¿Lenalee?, no lo se, tal ves los tres, pero todos esos pensamientos, fueron esfumados cuando abrió la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta de madera y escuchar un crujido, por que era vieja, vio como un chico de cabellos rojos, un parche que cubría su ojo derecho, y su ojo izquierdo era de un color verde esmeralda, miraba hacia la puerta, muy sorprendido. La casa estaba destruida, todo estaba botado en el suelo y Kanda comprendió aquel chico, que quien rayos seria, le estaba intentando robar, el muchacho solo sonrío nerviosamente y puso sus manos hacia delante para intentar protegerse y solo dijo:

¿Tu vives aquí?-lo dijo nervioso y sorprendido, el azabache solo frunció mas el ceño al ver al muchacho.

Y…díganme les gusto?, bueno yo les digo desde el principio, esta historia va a ser muy rara, a mi parece, Bueno la cuestión es esta, unas de las parejas que mas me gustan es esta -rara cosa ya que en un principio odiaba el yaoi- y como la anterior ves, que hice una historia de esta pareja, de decepcione, en verdad que ya no quería hacer mas historias de esta pareja , pero no me dejaba dormir la idea esta, entonces decía hacerlo, por favor apóyenme, con esta historia que no me dejaba dormir T-T si me dejan reviews me voy a alegrar y con mas entusiasmo hago la continuación. Bueno les agradezco por haber leído esta historia y les pido que me dejen un reviews, para decirme si les gusto o no y me dicen que no les gusto o si no estoy manejando bien a estos personajes, bueno yo me despido.

Makie Karin dice adiós.


	2. maldito descarado

_Capitulo 1_

Descarado

* * *

El cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba en el bonito bosque y era acompañado por el canto de las aves, lo animales se despertaban, el hermoso paisaje se iluminaba gracias a los rayos del sol, mientras que alguien se levantaba, haciendo asustar a los animales que estaban cerca de el, el muchacho que despertó con un dolor muy grande en la cabeza, estaba confundido, sorprendido y asustado, su primera acción fue ver a todos lados, para asegurares de que el tipo de la otra noche, no estuviera cerca para acabar con el trabajo o algo por el estilo, al darse cuenta que el chico, ese que lo noqueo, no estaba, respiro aliviado, camino por el bosque, hasta encontrar una casa, esta era una casa construida con ladrillos, y no parecía nada antigua, no lo era, al abrir la puerta, se encontró con muchos libros, al verlo el pelirrojo hiso una mueca.

-Viejo, ya volví –hablo en pelirrojo, mientras que entraba al lugar intentando no pisar ningún libro.

-Lavi, ¿Dónde te fuiste toda la noche?, me tenias preocupado mocoso.

-Es que, eso es una historia graciosa sabes.

-¿Que historia? –pregunto confundido el anciano –ya que a lo que se, solo tenias que ir a buscar tu libro.

-Bueno ya, te digo lo que paso, la cuestión es que, yo estaba buscando el libro en la antigua casa, la cual abandonamos por… en realidad no se que razón ¿Por qué fue?- se desvió de tema el pelirrojo.

-Lavi, ¿me vas a decir que paso o no? –hablo estrictamente el anciano.

-A si, lo que paso fue que fui a esa casa, ya, comencé a buscar mi libro, pero no lo encontraba, desordene todo el lugar y me pareció algo raro, ya que note indicios que alguien vivía ahí, aunque pensé que tal era un vagabundo o un ermitaño, pero no me importo en ese momento y seguí buscando, de pronto escuche que alguien abría la puerta, pensé que eras tu, para reñirme de lo que estaba tardando, pero no fue eso, ya que vi a un chico, que parecía de mi estatura, tal ves era mas chiquito que yo, o tal ves de la misma estatura, no lo se, pero algo así, también parecía de mi edad, o por lo menos eso me pareció, tenia rasgos asiáticos y…

-Vas a seguir hablando del chico ese, o por fin me vas a explicar que paso –interrumpió de mala manera el anciano.

-A eso llego, -hablo el pelirrojo un poco molesto por la interrupción de su maestro –bueno la cuestión fue que, cuando me vio, seguramente pensó que yo le quería robar, o tal ves solo estaba de malhumor y quería golpear a alguien, en realidad no se la verdadera razón por la que el chico, me golpeo en el estomago, dejándome sin aliento, luego me boto por la ventana y por mala suerte, justo ahí había un árbol, y si, me estreche contra el árbol- después de eso no recuerdo nada.

-¿Quién será ese chico? –hablo bookman algo interesado por aquel chico que vivía en un bosque.

-Ni idea, yo pensaba que era un vagabundo, pero no tenia pinta de ser uno.

-¿Cómo estas de la cabeza? –dijo el anciano a su aprendiz.

-Muy bien, excelente, claro yo estoy acostumbrado a chocar contra un árbol-sonó sarcástico- ¿Que crees? aun me duele –se broto con la mano la parte herida.

-Ven –llamo en anciano al pelirrojo- te voy a curar.

Saco un botiquín, el cual se encontraba enterado en los libros, de ahí saco unas vendas y unas pomada, las cuales uso para curar al parchado que se había golpeado la cabeza muy fuerte, tal ves demasiado fuerte, por aquel chico que quien rayos seria.

-¿Y el libro? –dijo volviendo con la conversación.

-Esta en esa casa –concluyo un poco molesto aunque sus palabras parecían estar tranquilas.

-Eso significa, que para en vano fuiste y te golpearon.

-No tanto así viejo, por lo menos en encontré a alguien interesante.

-No me digas que vas a hablar con ese chico.

-Sip.

-Has lo que quieres, pero te digo esto, no te dejes golpear con ese chico, parece alguien que sucumbe hacia la violencia y que no razona hacia palabras coherentes.

-Me estas diciendo que ese chico es un tonto.

-Eso parece.

-Pero panda, toda la tinta es tonta.

-El parece una persona mas tonta de lo normal, además que es alguien extremadamente violenta.

-Bueno ya, voy a tener cuidado.

-Una cosa mas, no te olvides que solo estamos aquí por que…

-Debemos tener un tiempo de calma, para que así nuestros traumas no aumenten y no volvernos locos, -completo la frase en parchado- si, si, lo se panda –lo siguiente que sintió fue una patada voladora de su maestro, haciéndole volar hasta la pared mas cercana –esto es el colmo, panda sabes que me duele la cabeza –se quejo el pelirrojo con un dolor aun mas fuerte en la cabeza.

-No te olvides, que aunque estamos de descanso, tienes que leer libros.

-Si, por eso quiero ir a divertirme con ese chico y averiguar por que esta en un bosque, en la noche voy a leer los libros.

Bookman no volvió a hablar, entonces el pelirrojo decidió irse del lugar para ir a averiguar sobre aquel chico, que lo dejo inconsciente el anterior día, mientras caminaba intentaba recordar bien como era, sabia mas u menos como era su apariencia, pero nada concreto, ya que paso tan rápido la escena, que no le vio muy bien la cara, también pensaba el por que alguien quisiera estar en un bosque, el no tenia opción, pero ese chico que, _¿Era un fugitivo?,_ _¿Mato a alguien?, ¿tal ves los criaron los animales?,_ no lo se, pero con cada pensamiento que tenia, le daba mas curiosidad saber de quien se trataba, era lo malo, de ser una persona muy curiosa.

Al llegar a la antigua casa, que el habitaba su movimiento seso, se quedo como paralizado ante la puerta de madera, noto que la mano le temblaba y que no quería tonar la puerta, era normal sentir miedo, hacia el chico que te boto por una ventana simplemente verle, es mas la cosa seria_ ¿Quién no le tendría miedo?, _pero la curiosidad le gano al miedo, o por lo menos en su caso si lo era, así que después de estar unos segundos meditando, si estaría bien al tocar la puerta, trago saliva, volvió su mano un puño, y con los nudillos toco la puerta, un pequeño temblor le recorrió el cuerpo, al escuchar un bufido detrás de la puerta.

-¿Otra ves tu?, ¿Acaso eres un masoquista? –hablo el azabache, viendo por una ventana cerca de la puerta, a la persona que el día anterior había botado por la ventana.

-Con que así eras joven ermitaño –hablo muy sorprendido al verlo nuevamente.

-¿Qué quieres? –dijo aun mas enojado, el japonés intentando no ir a golpearlo ya que se suponía, que en ese lugar todo era mas tranquilo, que estar con ese idiota de Tiedoll y Moyashi.

-Solo quería disculparme por…

-Vete a la mierda –interrumpió al pelirrojo, con un tono cortante mas de lo común.

-No seas así, que solo quiero decir que lo siento, por haber entrado a esta casa sin su permiso –sonrió con un poco de picardía -No podrías abrir la puerta para que podamos hablar mejor.

-No.

-¿Porqué?

-Crees que soy idiota, tu solamente quieres entrar para robarme.

-No quiero eso.

-Como si me lo creyera.

-Que no quiero.

-Entonces ¿Por qué quieres entrar?

-Para hablar contigo, ya que estoy aburrido.

-Largo de aquí, antes que salga y te golpe –amenazo el azabache.

-Esta bien, esta bien, me voy –se dio la vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos, parecía que se iba a ir, cuando se dio la vuelta para hablar –pero que conste, que volveré, solo te doy tiempo para que te calmes, por que pareces de mal humor –dichas esas palabras se fue del lugar.

Después de una media hora…

-Y…¿Ahora estas mejor y me vas a dejar entrar? –hablo el pelirrojo regresando nuevamente a la casa de madera, espero unos segundos esperando escuchar una respuesta, la cual no se escucho, creyendo que el japonés se había ido del lugar -¿Hola?, ¿Te fuiste? –hablo mientras tocaba la puerta, pero dejo de tocar al escuchar un bufido -¿Estas ahí o tengo que entrar para ver si hay alguien? –pregunto poniendo la mano a la perilla.

-El idiota volvió –por fin se escucho la vos del chico.

-Ahora que se que estas ahí, ¿Me dejas entrar?

-No –cortante como siempre.

Después de una hora de estar intentando convencer al chico…

-¿¡Que hay de malo en abrir una puerta!? –hablo enojado el pelirrojo.

-¡Ya largo de aquí! –grito el azabache.

-No puedo, no quiero leer libros –el otro no contesto, ya que no entendió la respuesta que le dio.

Después de unas dos horas hablando con el chico…

-Me sorprende tanto que hasta ahora solo me has dado cuatro respuestas, las cuales dos fueron, no –parecía agotado, cansado de intentar hacer que le azabache le dejara entrar –Oye, tu, joven ermitaño, me dices ¿Por qué estas aquí? – no recibió respuesta –pareces de mi edad sabes –no resulto y nuevamente el otro no dijo nada –_me pregunto si te dormiste_ –murmullo para si mismo viendo por la ventana encontrándose con el japonés sentado en una silla casi dormido –_también me_ _sorprende que no me hayas golpeado_ –volvió a murmullar –_tal ves solo estés cansado._

Después de otra hora hablándole….

-¿Tienes fobia a abrir puertas? –pregunto algo asteado, el parchado por que esta conversación no llegaba a nada.

-¿Sigues aquí? –pregunto el azabache viendo al pelirrojo.

-Si, sigo aquí ¿Tu donde estabas?, ¿Te dormiste?, ¿O acaso te fuiste por la puerta trasera?, o sea que me quede aquí hablando como un loco –hablo algo molesto, sorprendido y…ese algo que parecía sonar infantil.

Después de un buen rato…

-Ya esta anocheciendo, y aun no he podido entrar a la casa, sabes, creo que por hoy me rindo, pero por lo menos me das mi libro, si no voy con eso apuesto que panda mata

-¿Libro? –hablo algo confundido el azabache -_¿Panda?_- pensó aun mas confundido aunque tampoco que le importara saber que ese chico tenia un panda.

-Si, mi libro que esta ahí en esa casa

Kanda levanto una ceja, aunque el parchado no pudo verla, _¿Libro?, ¿De que libro hablaba? _El azabache estaba mas que seguro que el no vio ningún libro, o tal ves si, de cualquier forma no sabia en donde podría estar_, ¿A quien le importa?,_ por lo menos a el no le importo, para nada.

-¿De que demonios estas hablando?

-De mi libro, no lo has visto, tiene una capa naranja, es un poco viejo. pero no tanto, en la primera hoja dice…

-Aquí no hay ningún libro –interrumpió enojado.

-¿De verdad? –cuestiono las palabras del azabache –no te creo, debes estar mintiendo para que me vaya.

-¿¡Por qué tendría que mentirte!?, -su vos daba un poco de miedo –aquí no hay ningún puto libro, ahora vete de aquí –ordeno enojado.

-Haber, por si acaso… –abrió la puerta de la casa y comenzó a buscar el dichoso libro –no esta aquí, tampoco aquí.

Y de nuevo desordeno todo, al buscar ese misteriosos libro, mientras que Kanda parecía haber entrado en algún tipo de shock, no se movía, tal ves estaba muy sorprendido de ver alguien tan idiota, como para hacer lo que el estaba haciendo, pero ese "shock" no duro mucho, como era obvio se paro enojado, el primer acto echo por el azabache fue agarrarle del cuello de la camisa que llevaba, logrando así levantarlo un poco del suelo, ¿Quién no estaría enojado si alguien viene y desordena tu casa?, el mismo que te jodio toda la tarde, sobre todo siento un chico que se altera de cualquier cosa, la cosa era que el estaba irritado, ya que supuestamente el fue ahí para alejarse de todos los idiotas que rodeaban su vida, y ahora encuentra al idiota mas grande del mundo.

-¿¡Que puta crees que haces, maldito imbécil!?

-Nada, solo busco –estaba nervioso, ya que el chico que le boto por la ventana, otra ves parecía querer hacer, lo mismo que el día anterior –vamos no te pongas así, que esta es mi casa.

-¿De que coño hablas? –su tono de vos era frío y un poco oscura, parecía que con esas simples palabra, podría matarte del miedo, el pelirrojo se puso mas asustado.

-B-bueno mira, esta antes era mi casa, ahora es tuya, claro, no estoy viniendo a botarte de esta casa, si es lo que piensas, solo digo que… como yo construí es casa, con mis manos, podría decir aun que esta es mi casa, ¿verdad?

El pelirrojo, deseaba que el se tranquilizara, era la primera ves que el sentía tanto miedo a una persona, que no este armada, con nada, el agarre fue destruido, el azabache le soltó, sin embargo el ya no pudo buscar mas su libro, ya que el japonés lo boto de la casa, mientras caminaba por el oscuro bosque, el solo podía sonreír, tal ves parecería un loco, pero el estaba contento de haber salido vivo, además después de ese día, estaba mas confiado en su habilidad de salir bien de todo, o sea que la próxima ves no se quedaría en la puerta, si no que ya entraría a la casa sin decir nada.

* * *

Sip, el Lavi es un poco suicida, pero que se le va a hacer jaja. Me disculpo por haberle insultado al Kanda, no se pongan mal, mi favorito de D. gray man es Kanda, pero hay que aceptar que no es muy listo que se diga, además que los bookman ven a todos como idiotas, pero de cualquier forma, me disculpo si les pareció ofensivo.

Me puse triste, al ver que no había ningún reviews, _¿Acaso mi historia no es buena?_, bueno en cuestión a la historia, el próximo episodio va a ser mas gracioso, o por lo menos voy a intentar hacerlo así, bueno también se va a ver que paso con Tiedoll, sip, va a ser aun mas gracioso, bueno sin mas que decir, yo me despido.

Makie Karin se despide de sus queridos lectores.


End file.
